pojolonewolffandomcom-20200214-history
America's Funniest Brawls - Reloaded
America's Funniest Brawls - Reloaded (abbreviated to AFB-R) is one of the main shows on PojoLoneWolf's Youtube channel. It is the successor to the original America's Funniest Brawls. Reloaded features Super Smash Bros. For Wii U, the sequel to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The first episode quickly became popular within it's first 24 hours, already hitting over 131 views. History Originally, AFB-R was not going to feature the full length videos seen in the original AFB. Instead, the creator, Wolfy, was originally going to just upload one or two full length matches that he found interesting. This was because of his dwindling free time due to some major events in his personal life. Wolfy announced the return of the sessions on November 30, 2014, much to everyone's joy. He did make note that he did not find the game as fun, as in broken, as Brawl, and did not think it would have enough material for full length episodes. He also made more note about his dwindling free time, stating that he did not think there would ever be another full length AFB video. The First Session The first recording night happened on December 6, 2014. This night internally determined the main crew of the roster; those that were returning from the original AFB. This included Wolfy, Craig, Nicko, Kaz, Sith, and Brodz. The first video of AFB-R was uploaded to the channel on December 10, 2014, under the name "AFB-R: A Well Deserved and Long Overdue Thrashing." This type of series continued until January 28, 2015 with the episode "AFB-R: Can you...STOP HAMMER TIME?" Changing The Editor After becoming a part of the Skype group for WWR, Craig was a large part of the group during the recordings for AFB-R. In these rooms Craig expressed his sadness that the full length episodes wouldn't be a thing. During these Skype rooms, Craig would sometimes talk about his love of video editing, and some of the harder edits he's made for his channel. Wolfy got interested, and began to think about moving the editing to Craig's schedule, due to his prowess and free time between school. During the initial talk about the switch, Wolfy was still planning on the shorter episodes, but adding a little flair such as effects or including real life reactions. This was because Wolfy recorded his videos later, and sent Craig a few replays from each week. The final strike to the original plan was the fact that Craig also did recording for AFB-R. But rather than replays, Craig did live recordings of each night, though most nights were lost due to his Elgato corrupting the files. This greatly increased the amount of footage that was available, making the show a full series once more. The Intro The Shortened Series During the first night of recording, Wolfy brought up the fact that he needed an intro for the series. Brodz and Craig were the ones to take up the offer. Brodz decided to do his recording on his own, showing a couple of his matches. His intro used a version of the Smash 4 theme made by Youtuber GuardianSoul. His intro was used first, and ran until January 1, 2015, with "AFB-R: A Smashing New Year." Meanwhile, Craig decided to use footage recorded from the first night, and so took longer. His intro used Take Off And Land, a song notable for being what Brodz used in the final intro of the original AFB. Craig saw it as a perfect theme song, and so used the remixed version's ending for his intro. The Full Series When tasked with editing, Craig decided to make a full length intro for the first episode of the show. For the music, Craig took both the original and remixed version of Take Off And Land and mixed certain parts together to create a full song. Craig also recorded miniature skits for the intro, to show the transition into the new game. An example is the main cast being together, before noticing the first two new arrivals to the show, Junior and B.J. The first version of the intro took 8 and a half hours to create according to Craig. Four different versions were made. Members Main Cast *Wolfy *Craig *Brodz *Nicko *Kaz *Sith Other Members *Donovan * *Shadow* * DG*Mario* *Junior *B.J. Trivia *There was originally never going to be a logo for the show. Craig made one because he was bored one night.